Chaos of darkness
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: (Rated to be safe) When weakness is thought to be true, the famous assaisan Blaze adverts to her evil side to prove her real strength. However, now her best friend; Ruby must advert to her light side to stop her best friend from destroying and taking over
1. Default Chapter

A/n Muhaha! Back with a new Sonic ficcy! Go check up on Soniclover25 if ya want her view on this story ^_~ Ours will be a bit different from one another's.....she owns Blaze! I own ruby! -ducks- And sega owns the others...yea....I may throw in some more made charries, or others made by friends, too; just so you know ^^;;;  
  
Silence. It filled the deserted city. No footsteps echoed upon the ground, no one dared enter it. Not since yesterday, when the warnings came up. Warnings of a fierce battle that was going to be fought there, one that would decided the fate of the world as humanity knew it. And it was all taking place in Station Square. That famous old city. Well, it wasn't really a city anymore. Deserted, desolated, and nothing but silence. It felt like a ghost city, and soon it may be....  
  
Leaves rattled, breaking the eerie silence as a flame erupted from mid air. As it slowly disappeared, the form of a red hedgehog levitated just above the ground. Black eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits as the hedgehog lightly shook her head. Her quills had black running all the way down them, and were pulled back into a pony tail. There was a small tuff of white on her chest as well. Soundly, she began to glow a blackish reddish color, and the whole area was quiet no more. The wind picked up and rustled the branches over and over again as it slammed itself into the glass windows of building and apartments.  
  
Glass broke and splattered across the streets, and the water from the sewers rumbled and tossed around inside the sewers, causing splashing. Left over cars parked din the middle of the streets seemed to become alive as their engine's revved and their alarms all went off. It was a chaotic mess, a jumble. Then it fell silent. Deadly silent.  
  
A chuckle admitted itself from their throat as the silence befell the city once more. "She wants to play, does she?" She asked, her voice deep and dark. Just as her words faded off, a flash of fire appeared once more. This time bringing a crimson furred vixen. Hazel, violet tinted eyes blinked and looked around the area for a moment, before falling to rest on the hedgehog. Once set, they narrowed as her fur bristled, her white dipped tails flicking to the side as one of her black tipped ears tilted.  
  
"Blaze.." the fox growled low, as she began to glow an eerie whitish reddish glow. "Stop this now" her crimson, hip length hair flew around her head, as she angrily stared down at Blaze. Her friend. Or at least they were. Now they were bitter enemies.  
  
As they both glared deeply into one anothers eyes, the soft chanting voice of a well known echidna echoed softly in the deserted city...  
  
'When day turns to dusk, and the famous killer believes in herself no more... When friends are turned against one another, one fighting for the good, one for the bad.. When tears are shed, and the blood drips... The hour of awaking stirs The hour of truth, behold it. Power or friendship, this battle chooses.. Against the angel of fire, and the fire demon of hell..'  
  
A/N I know it's short, but it's more of a simple prologue for what's to come.....review if you like!! Critics welcome.... 


	2. And so it begins

A/n Wh00t!!! One review! I feel sooo loved ^^ Thankies my first reviewer! -glompz- I hope you enjoy this chapter you all! Here it goes..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaze snarled at her friend, scoffing at her words. "Me, stop? Never! It's my chance to prove my worth...and take what rightfully belongs to me. This land, this world.." Blaze grinned evilly, and swung her fist high into the air. "I will win and all creatures of this puny world will fall to their knees and tremble before me! My power is unmatched! Not even Sonic himself can stop me now!" Her voice echoed over the city, as the fox stared at her one great friend, wide-eyed with worry.  
  
"Blaze! Get a hold of yourself! Your not like this! You're a kind hearted hedgehog! My best friend!" The kitsune pleaded, her eyes watering as she watched Blaze unwavering. A laugh of pity sounded from blaze's mouth as she examined Ruby. "You little brat...no one means anything to me..." Blaze lied inwardly, mentally beating herself up for saying such a lie, while at the same time; telling herself it was true.  
  
With tear filled orbs, the kitsune looked at the ground, clenching her fists as she swayed form side to side. She was silent for many moments, moments that seemed to take an eternity to pass. Before she spoke. Her voice quaked with emotion, every feeling inside her tossing about. 'What about Shadow?" she managed, her eyes glinting with determination. "Does the loved of your life--mean nothing to you now?" the fox asked with a victorious smile over coming her features.  
  
Blaze stared for a moment, before growling. "Shut up Ruby! He's the CAUSE of this! Not even my own husband believes I can take care of myself!" (Maybe I should have mentioned they were married in the earlier...-hopes people will still read the story-) Ruby lightly shook her head, and stared at Blaze. "He loves you! Don't say that!" Ruby demanded, stamping her foot down. Blaze's eyes flickered with anger.  
  
"That's it Ruby. Right here, right now. You'll die, and I will take over this world. Right now.." she began to glow even darker, while Ruby's glow just got brighter and more intense. "You have yourself a deal!" Ruby yelled, levitating off the ground as well. Holding one paw up in the air--a swirling ball of fire appeared in it in a flash of light. The fox brought it down in front of her, intent of launching it on Blaze. However--it wasn't really meant to hurt her. A test, really.  
  
Grinning, Blaze allowed the same size and shape ball of fire to appear in her own hand. Thrusting their arms forward, the fire sprang form their hands, and meant in the middle. They stopped before touching, and with incredible force, rebounded. The orbs headed for their creators fast, but they both just glared at the orbs.  
  
Half an emerald, hanging form golden chains off both their necks glowed bright flashes of red, and absorbed the fire in a flash. Blaze glowed a bit redder as an effect, as did Ruby. "Seeing we share the fire emerald, each having half of it--our fire powers are weak against one another" Ruby stated, though it was rather obvious to Blaze.  
  
"No duh dingdog" Blaze snarled, and waited a moment before raising her right fist again. "Come to me, dark emerald..." "And come to ME light.." Ruby said after Blaze finished off her sentence. In a flash of both dark and light--two emeralds appeared. One pure white, the other dark black. They flew to their respective keepers, and as an effect; Ruby glowed brighter, and Blaze darker. They were changing.  
  
Blaze waved her hand, as though daring Ruby to take a chance and lunge. The fox's hazel eyes narrowed, as she stepped back some instead. "I don't want to fight, blaze" Ruby stated in a last attempt to get her misled friend to come to an understanding. Truly, Ruby didn't want to fight her. Flashes of memories from their 'childhood' came to her mind, and Ruby turned away in tears.  
  
Blaze scoffed again. "There's one bad thing about you, you allow your emotions to get the better of you. Prove's your worth.." Blaze growled, causing the fox to wince with emotional pain. "Please Blaze, reconsider.." ruby pleaded, but Blaze shook her head stubbornly. "Then let's get this on.." Ruby sighed, turning to look at the ground regretfully as Blaze lunged for her neck.  
  
Rolling out of the way, the fox hurried up to the top of a high building. Her eyes flashed as she peered over the edge. "Where'd she go.." Ruby muttered to herself. Her eyes widened as she felt a sharp jab in her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she discovered Blaze standing there. Blaze had just kicked her. Yelping, the fox rolled out of the way of the next kick aimed her way, cursing silently under her breath as she remembered Blaze's annoying advantage of teleportation. This wouldn't be easy..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ A/n I know, I know...still rather short..-sweat drop- but I'm trying n.n;; Just letting you know, this takes place sometime in the future ^_~ Think I forget to mention that, here..^^;;; 


End file.
